The DrabbleOne shot Book
by TenshiShanai
Summary: A collection of drabbles all around Ed and Roy. Sometimes Parental, sometimes Shonen Ai. Beware of spoilers for the anime, manga and movie. Summary for stories on my user-page.
1. Silent Comfort

Disclaimer: Nope, no FMA for me. I'm sorry.

This small story plays after episode 7 of the anime. Ed gets comforted by Roy. I don't know if I should call it parental or hints of future!RoyXEd. Please choose yourself.

TenshiShanai.

* * *

_Silent comfort_

It was hours later as Roy made his way into the small apartment. The living room with the small cooking area was dark and the moon shone through the only window of the apartment. The raven-haired man made his way over to the bedroom. He opened the door that was slightly ajar and walked inside. He found the suit of armour hovering over a small figure on the bed murmuring comforting words. As the Lieutenant Colonel stepped fully inside he was noticed by Alphonse. Two glowing eyes looked at him. He looked sad – as sad as armour could look – and stood up. The armour-boy patted the hunched form on the bed.

"Nii-san, the Lieutenant Colonel is here." He rubbed one last time over his brother's back and then made room for the older man to sit on the bed. Roy laid a hand on the blankets and tried to drag them from the youth's body.

"Edward, please look at me." The dark-haired man tried to act calm but was just as exhausted as the pre-teen under the blankets. Ed fisted his hands in the comforter and held them close.

"Fullmetal, look at me. That's an order." Still he tried to sound calm, to be the adult in here. The blonde fisted his hands further and dragged his legs closer to his body. Roy sighed heavily. He stood up, removed his jacket and boots and lay next to Ed on the bed. He pulled with one hand on the blanket. After some effortless moments he let his arm rest on the pre-teen's body laying his head on the pillow. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

"Tonight had sucked so much." He let out a deep breath and heard the rustle of sheets next to him. The older man didn't dare to open his eyes to see that Ed had turned around looking up at him from a tiny slit. "If I would have known Tucker would do something like that I would never have let you stay there. If I would have known I would have taken her out of there bringing her to foster parents where she would have been safe." He rubbed a hand over his face sighing heavily. "I should have done something. Anything would have been fine seeing Tucker's unstable personality." Now a cold hand reached for the one lying on his face dragging it from his face. He looked down. Ed's eyes were red from crying and he had strands of tears on his face. Roy reached out and whipped the tears away. The blonde let himself be dragged against a warm chest. It felt so good and his body was just so heavy. He closed his eyes feeling that Roy held him tighter kissing the top of his head.

"Now sleep. Just sleep." The older man murmured against the top of his head. Ed let himself be dragged into the world of dreamless sleep. Roy remained beside him the entire night getting himself some much needed sleep.

* * *

AN.: Please tell me what you think TenshiShanai


	2. Imagination

Disclaimer: Laughs her head off... Nah I don't own it just play with all the characters…

Summary: Riza and her imagination…

Word count: 369

* * *

_Imagination_

The First Lieutenant was standing outside the Colonel's office. It was past lunch break and she had made Roy to do his paperwork. This man was plain lazy when it came to such things. She sighed and sat on her chair as the first moans escaped the inner office. She looked at the closed door and waited. Maybe it has been just her imagination? But then the next moans this time louder escaped the office. What the…? She stood up and made her way over leaning her ear against the closed door.

"Mustang. Faster. It…it hurts." Her eyes widened. Was that Edward in there, moaning? Another moan and string of curses followed suit.

"Damn it Bastard. Move faster. It fucking hurts."

"If you would hold still I could pull out and it wouldn't hurt anymore." She pressed her ear harder against the door. They didn't do what she thought they did, were they? Another tiny moan escaped Ed's lips. It was silent for some moments.

"Look. It's big, isn't it?"

"Damn huge if you asked me. And that was inside of me?"

"Yep, fully inside. Was hard to get it out."

She couldn't believe it. Those guys were doing that in the office on mid-day nonetheless. She braced herself to get inside, naked superior officers or not. Her hand rested on her gun as she turned the doorknob to find it unlocked. These guys wanted to get caught, didn't they? How stupid can one be? She turned around her gun in her hands looking into the faces of…

… a very clothed Edward Elric and a very clothed Roy Mustang. She swallowed and blushed. She turned around, mumbled "I'm sorry for the interruption." and left the office closing the door behind her again.

Ed looked at his secret lover and arched an eyebrow.

"What was that about?"

Roy just shrugged.

"I just know that you should be careful with brooms. Really to get such a big splint in your finger is a miracle itself." He gave his smaller lover a smirk and walked behind his desk to go on with his paperwork as Ed gave him a glare and went back to his dorm to resume with sweeping.


	3. Wine

Disclaimer: If I would own Fullmetal Alchemist, I would live in Japan and not here.

Summary: A bottle of wine and a promise

Word count: 994

* * *

_Wine_

It was late afternoon and he was looking out of the window of his dorm. Today was 16th birthday and his lover didn't even show up. He sighed and closed the book he was reading. It was a present from Winry, some science-fiction novel. He didn't really come behind the meaning of it; maybe the author was just crazy. He stood up and stretched his aching body. They still had to find the Philosopher's Stone to get back what they have lost and Ed was getting more agitated with every month that passed without finding a possible lead. Her growled and placed the book back into the shelf. He looked out of the window again. It was already dark and there wasn't any sign that Roy would come to him tonight. He knew that the man had a lot to do with his paperwork and making sure that nobody discovered that Al hadn't a body or the true nature behind his missing limbs. He leaned his head against the cold window glass.

"You could at least have called, bastard." He closed his eyes. The teen knew that it was dangerous if he would get too attached to the older man but his feelings were already past that line. He swallowed and straightened. He still had the possibility to go to the first branch and get some research done. He had rested enough and a birthday wasn't that special for him as Al couldn't even feel what it would be like to be 14 or 15 and what a teenage body would feel like. He sighed and turned around. The teen grabbed his red coat and a scarf he had got from Gracia for Christmas. It was red and fluffy and he loved to burry his face in it. He put his shoes on and got the key from the little table in the small entrance hall.

"I'll go to the library, Al. Don't wait for me, okay?"

The amour-boy looked out of the kitchen his hollow eyes glowing.

"Now? Isn't it a little late? And it is your birthday. You should stay here and eat the cake that Winry brought you."

The older brother smiled and shook his head.

"I can eat the cake later and I have to do some research. There is no meaning in celebrating my birthday when you can't celebrate yours."

With these words the blonde was out of the dorm and on his way to the first branch of the Central Library. It was really cold outside even for a day in January. It didn't take him long to reach his destined place. The first branch was still opened and welcomed the youngest state alchemist. He walked through the rows of endless books until he reached the row he wanted. He got some of the books and sat on the floor to go through the books in front of him.

He was so absorbed in his book that he didn't even notice that another person made his way to him. He was about to turn the page as a warm hand caressed his cheek. His head jerked up and he looked into two obsidian eyes.

"I'm sorry."

The teen arched an eyebrow. Two soft lips brushed against his slightly rough ones. He closed his eyes and moaned into the kiss. How long had he waited for this today? He licked his lips after Roy had broken the kiss. The older man caressed his cheek with his thump.

"I'm sorry that I didn't come earlier. Hakuro had called for an emergency meeting and I couldn't say that I have to leave early to get to my boyfriend." He kissed him again. "Happy birthday by the way." Ed let himself be pulled against a warm chest. The blonde sighed in his lover's embrace.

"You know that I'm not angry. I know that you have a lot to do." He smiled up to his older lover but his eyes betrayed him.

"I can see that you're upset. I promise I make it up to you." The blonde looked up and shook his head.

"It's okay, really. I don't mind. I just want to be with you for now. "He laid his head on Roy's shoulder and inhaled the scent. "Why are you here anyway? I didn't tell you I would come here tonight." Roy smiled above him.

"Al told me where you are. I came by to give you your present and he told me you had gone to the library." He kissed the top of the blond head. The dark-haired man stood up and helped his younger lover to stand up as well. He got a bag that had been lying behind them and shoved it into Ed's hands. The teen looked at him but opened the bag to reveal a bottle of wine. He eyed it carefully.

"You know that I don't like to destroy the mood but I'm 16 and not allowed to drink yet." He looked to his older boyfriend who chuckled next to him.

"Look at the year, Edward." The teen did what he was told. He searched the etiquette. He arched an eyebrow and looked at Roy again.

"1899?" The older man nodded.

"I bought a wine from your birth year and when you're old enough we can drink it together." The blonde didn't know what to say. He smiled and kissed his older lover again.

"Thanks a lot." He gave the bottle back to Roy.

"You're welcome. Until you're old enough and reached your goal I'm going to keep it."

"So it is a promise?"

Now it was Roy's part to arch an eyebrow and question his lover.

"Promise?" Ed nodded.

"Yes, a promise. Until I am old enough we have to reach our goals. Then we drink it together."

The older man smiled and nodded.

"Then it is a promise."

He bent down to capture those rough lips again to seal their promise.


	4. Wine part 2

Disclaimer: If I would own Fullmetal Alchemist, I would live in Japan and not here.

Warning: plays after the movie, so beware of spoilers

Word count: 1,334

* * *

_Wine – Part two_

The room was chilly and the dark-haired man didn't know when a winter had ever been that cold. He sighed as he closed the last file on his desk. Today it has been 4 years since they made their promise. He looked out of the window of his office and watched the snow falling silently. He still had the bottle of wine of Ed's year of birth. He leaned his head back on the rest of his leather chair. So many things have happened in those four years.

Ed had restored Al's body shortly after their promise but had vanished from the Colonel's sight. Two painful years later he had seen him again. They hadn't talked much and he couldn't even take his lover into his arms. His body had ached to touch the blonde again, stroke through his hair and kiss these lips. Ed had left him again taking Al with him to a world he didn't know and couldn't imagine.

The young man stood up and stretched his body. The paperwork and the coldness outside made him stiff. He sighed heavily and yawned. Why was it his job anyways? He was a Brigadier General and the higher-ups normally didn't have this kind of paperwork. He let his shoulders slump forward and walked around his desk to get his coat and leave this place. Couldn't the military afford a heating system? Damn cheapskates and their politics.

There had been once a time when he wanted to have power and rule this country but in a different way than the last head of military. He knew what had happened in Ishbal, he had fought there and he knew what had to be done to help those people. The new government was still young but it didn't take advice from a man who demoted himself for the sake of one blond young man and fought his demotion after an attack of unknown enemies. Who would actually? He shrugged the last thoughts off and took his coat to leave Central Headquarters.

It didn't take him long to arrive at home. His house wasn't that far away from the huge white building. The raven-haired man opened his door and was welcomed with a breath of warm air. He closed the front door quickly and took off his coat and his boots. He could smell some chicken and a fresh made cake. He walked into the living room where a fire was burning in the hearth. He stretched again before he walked into the kitchen to see the one person he had wanted all day.

"'Time you come home. I'm starving." He smiled at the young blonde occupying one of the kitchen chairs. He made his way over to him and bent down to kiss his lover.

"Happy birthday." The older lover looked into golden eyes caressing his soft cheeks. It amazed him that at 20 the young man had to shave just once a week. He gave him a chaste kiss before he turned around again.

"Where are you going?" Roy couldn't help and chuckled slightly.

"I want to get out of this uniform and wear something more comfortable and I have to get something from the study. I'll be right back." He walked away leaving Ed to starve a little longer.

As soon as he had changed to some black pants and a black turtleneck, he walked into the study getting the bottle of wine he had kept in the last drawer of his desk and walked back to the blonde young man who had already started to eat.

"You couldn't wait any longer, could you?" He arched his visible eyebrow and smirked down at the young alchemist.

"I told you I'm starving." He swallowed down some noodles. "It's my birthday meal anyways, so I'm allowed to eat it without you being present." Roy laughed at Ed's statement. Leave it to his smaller lover to find a reason to eat without him. He put the bottle on the counter and opened it slowly. He got two wine glasses from the cabinet and poured some of the wine in both wine glasses. He put one of it in front of Ed and the other on his side of the table. The wine held a rich red colour and Ed was amazed how it looked when you held it against the light. He sniffed once and took a sip. The blonde grimaced at the taste. He had expected a sweeter flavour. He put the glass back on the table and looked over at Roy who had watched him in amusement.

"Don't laugh at me, bastard. It's my first time to drink something like that." He swallowed a few times to get rid of the taste in his mouth. "I tell you I'm more into beer. This stuff is something for snobs." He got some water and drank it all at once. It didn't help much but at least the taste got lighter. Roy looked with mock-hurt at him.

"So you say I'm a snob because I like red wine. I'm hurt." Ed rolled his eyes.

"You're not a snob. You're a bastard." The young man got back to his food as Roy did as well. They ate in silence. As they both had finished, the older lover told Ed to go into the living room and read a bit while he made the dishes.

The young man took his place in front of the hearth where it was warm and his ports didn't hurt so much. One month had passed since he was back in Amestris with Al. The younger Elric went back to Resembool after they could leave the hospital. Taking a rocket to go through the gate hadn't been such a good idea but they hadn't much choice. Noa had come with them going to Resembool as well. The girl was so happy to be here and not being chased. He sighed and watched the flames flickered in the hearth dancing around. He was snatched out of his thoughts as two warm arms wrapped around him and a blanket covered the rest of his body. He turned his head to see Roy smiling at him. He leaned his head against the shoulder of his lover. The dark-haired man had been the first to help them. He could still remember the look in Roy's eye as the older lover had discovered it had been Ed and his brother who activated the alarm in the old city. The relief and happiness in the single eye he hadn't seen for a long time had been enough to give him enough strength to get to the hospital in a sitting position and not lying on a gurney. He had been exhausted and he was hurt. Winry had to come from Rush Valley where she had visited her former taskmaster to repair the Automail. She was happy that both boys were back but threw a wrench nonetheless. It had been her way to show her relief. Roy had gasped at that as he had never experienced that before. Al and Winry had assured him that Ed wouldn't get hurt any further than he was. It had been later that day that Ed and Roy had made the arrangement that Ed would stay with the dark-haired man in Central.

They took their time to get over the awkwardness of the missing four years and to become lovers again. It had taken them two weeks before they exchanged some caresses beyond kissing and holding hands mostly because Ed's ports were still sore from the journey through the gate and the coldness of the winter. But Roy didn't care. To be here with his younger lover, to be able to hold him in his arms was enough for him. Those four years have showed him that he didn't need power, that he didn't need anything but Ed. He kissed the blonde's temple seeing that he had fallen asleep in their embrace.


End file.
